


二嬢

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 乡村爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 乡土文学style的索香，满足我奇葩的趣味。村口光棍藻子和鳏夫厨子的小故事，带这个叫乔巴的崽子私奔去省城。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	二嬢

山窝子村是群山之中的翡翠，苞谷地绿秧秧戳在地里，村口一颗飘香的槐花树，米白色的花瓣细细碎碎随风飘洒，落在山治的院子里。他和乔巴坐在院前的小木凳上掰苞谷，乔巴娇嫩的小手被硬邦邦的碴子弄得发红，但他还是一声不吭，默默不语地埋头干着。  
“喝杯梅子汤休息一下吧”  
金发男人停下了手中的活计，起身锤了锤自己酸疼的背部，他走到灶房盛了一碗梅子汤，红色的透明汤汁在搪瓷碗里摇摇晃晃。乔巴秀气地抿了一口，小声说谢谢叔叔。山治点上大前门香烟，摸着他的头说不客气，劣质的烟草味掩盖了腻香的槐花，男人肩膀上落了一层轻薄的雪。  
他俩休息完继续掰苞谷，金黄的玉米粒扑簌地掉到不锈钢盆里，在烧得正旺的大头上被煮成浓稠的碴子粥。金发男人在烟灰缸里摁灭烟，对乔巴说我去给那家伙送饭。他把还冒着热气的粥装进篮子里，日影西斜时走出了院子。  
他的目的地是山脚下的稻田，正是插秧的农忙时节，粼粼水光下他相好的绿色脑袋分外显眼。他朝索隆招了招手，一言不发地坐到了一旁的石榴树下，榴花似火，印着他原本就白皙的皮肤更加白亮。被太阳晒得浑身发火的绿发男人用腰间的毛巾擦了擦沾满泥浆的手，抹着汗往树下走去。他接过那碗带有余温的苞谷粥，感受软糯的玉米在唇齿间化开。他裸着肌肉结实的上半身，左眼横亘的疤也被晒得泛着艳红。  
“下次不用这么早来，天热，会中暑”  
金发男人的旧衬衫裹了一层汗，紧巴巴贴在身上，他皱着眉头抱怨  
“你以为我是那些娇弱小姑娘，来送个饭还会晕过去？”  
“俺不是这个意思”  
索隆为难地挠了挠头，他寻思着和这个人说话真是费劲。  
“俺稀罕你安安静静呆在家里，地里的活我一个人就成，我中午带个馍馍就中了”  
他咽下一口山治腌的酸萝卜，舒爽地打了个饱嗝。  
“滚吧，老子想干嘛倒也轮不上你管”

村里小卖铺的王大娘是个八卦的，最近她嚼的舌根都是关于索隆和山治，那个光棍了二十五年的绿毛男人和村口的鳏夫搞上了，俩人还一起养了个娃娃。这在闭塞的山窝子村也算惊天动地的大新闻，山治去买烟的时候王大娘瞅他的眼神都奇奇怪怪，旁边嗑瓜子的小云一边瞥他一边脸红。  
“小云姐你脸红个啥子”  
乔巴好奇地问年轻的小姑娘，她着急忙慌地把堆在柜台上小山般的瓜子片扫到了地上。  
“没啥，没啥”  
山治知道她们在慌张什么，他不动声色地说来包烟，五十块钱的纸币被拍到玻璃台面上。王大娘嗫嚅着给他摸了包软壳的熊猫。  
“要大前门的，最便宜那种”  
“叔叔，我想吃糖”  
小男孩拽着他的衬衫，奶声奶气恳求，山治愣了愣，还是心软地买了袋小白兔，沉甸甸地塞进了乔巴手里。  
“叔叔你也吃”  
嘴巴里都是甜味乔巴软乎乎的小手掻了掻山治手掌心，他掏出一颗糖递给了山治，金发男人头垂下来，不知道在想些什么。  
“我不要，你吃吧”  
“不，你也吃，可好吃了”  
小男孩蹦了起来，他拨开糖纸将雪白的奶糖往山治嘴里送，山治拗不过他，只好不情不愿咽了下去。工业奶精的糟糕滋味让味觉灵敏的金发男人蹙紧了眉头，但在看到乔巴水汪汪的眼睛时还是违心说了句好吃。  
他心里其实是苦的，他听见王大娘和小云方才在讲他和索隆。  
“你说山治也是个男的，男的肏男的那能成吗？”  
“造孽，俩老爷们凑一块像个什么事”  
“索隆是不是还巴望着那不要脸的给他揣个儿子，养别人家的便宜崽子也不知道咋想”  
“他这样子怕是没有姑娘愿意嫁给他了，本身就没几个钱”  
他推门进去的时候小云鄙夷的语气恰到好处窜进他耳朵里，他心里像是被淤泥塞住了，乌七八糟地也不知道自己在笑还是在哭。  
“俩老爷们凑一块像个什么事”  
他以前也和索隆抱怨过，在他俩在玉米地里翻云覆雨之后，身上乌糟糟都是泥土星子，他闪闪发亮的眼珠子骨碌碌转着，一种不确定在心里萌芽。  
“俩老爷们咋了，你不稀罕和俺过日子？”  
索隆俯下身亲他，他被亲的哼哼唧唧，身上汗津津地发软，大腿根上一片粘稠的触感。他当然稀罕、稀罕死了，和索隆在一起每一天他都雀跃到能飞到天上，连带着砍柴烧火都哼着小曲。他好久没这么快乐了，自从女人死了之后，曾经每天的日子不过是带着乔巴，期盼瘦瘦小小的孩子快点长大自己好早点退休；后来索隆当兵回来了，那个比他小几岁的小伙子在军队里被打磨成顶天立地的汉子，虽然瞎了只眼睛还是惹了一群姑娘的凡心。他本来以为他俩不会有交集，不过是隔壁的邻居，一个旭日初升就下田劳作；一个把灶火烧的热熏熏，从早饭煮到午饭。

索隆来找他那天是抽穗子的时节，蝉叫得乱哄哄，他帮乔巴收拾好书包，赶着他去学校上课。乔巴的学校在十五里以外的镇里，他每个月初回来一次，呆一个周末就急匆匆地走了。蜿蜒的山路隐约在葱茏的林子里，小男孩可怜兮兮地迈着他的腿，膝盖上沾得全是污泥。山治也心疼，他每次看到乔巴依依不舍离开家，一步三回头往回瞅，心底都发堵。虽然是没有血缘关系的”父子“，山治总忍不住疼他。乔巴太乖了，有好多不情愿也从不说出口，只是红着脸憋在肚子里，鼻子发酸也忍着不哭出来。他不想给山治添麻烦，在母亲死后就是这个样子，他怕被赶出去，像以前那样。  
山治和乔巴妈妈的结合是权宜之计，那个女人被揍得鼻青脸肿跌跌撞撞逃出了家门，拉着他儿子的手身无分文地在街上流浪。那个冬天分外冷，风里像夹了刀子，一笔一划割在人的脸上。他俩在镇子长途车站瑟缩时遇上了山治，外国男人把自己厚实的棉衣批到了她身上，温柔地摸了摸乔巴冻得通红的小脸。女人跟着山治回家了，他俩结婚了，虽然没有半点逾距的关系。山治将她当做姐姐，结婚不过是为了堵住村里人叽叽喳喳的嘴。女人的身体不好，她十多年来被粗暴的丈夫拳打脚踢，浑身上下满是淤青。她在萧杀的冬天痛苦地咳嗽，殷红的血濡湿帕子，她颤巍巍地握着山治的手，临终托孤。开春的时候她就死了，山治托人把她埋到了山后头，坟头长了一颗艳红的桃花树。  
“这个是送你的”  
绿发男人涨红脸递给乔巴一个草编的蝈蝈，但明眼人都看得出来他是来找山治的。  
“叔叔，我可以带去学校玩吗？”  
乔巴可怜兮兮地望着他，他沉重的旧书包把他脊椎压得有点弯，那弯曲的弧度让山治干涩地点了点头。  
乔巴欢呼着跑走了，手里把玩着那枚蝈蝈，蝉叫声隆隆地和索隆的心跳一样，他不自在地看着眼前的金发男人。  
“你要跟俺出去走走吗？”  
山治诧异地瞧着他红成一片的耳根，不知为何笑出声来。  
他俩沿着水塘散步，青油油的猪草茂盛长着，花沙沙刮擦山治的裤子。他不太记得他和索隆那天聊了什么，总归是绝大多数时间沉默走着，视野尽处是渺渺远山，树林在阳光底下绿的晃眼。  
“你想去省城吗？”  
后来索隆也问过很多次，他总是摇摇头。  
“我从十岁来这里就只属于这里，我不会去任何地方的”  
山窝子村里的人也不明白为什么当年哲夫会带着个外国小孩回来，他头发比秋天的稻穗还黄，眼睛像蓝色的喇叭花，怎么看都不该是属于这个地方的人。哲夫到最后也没交代这个谜一样的男孩是怎么来的，只是古井无波地在病榻上看着自己异国的养子，告诉他自己把存折都收到了房梁顶上。哲夫死了之后山治去镇上学厨，几年后又回来了，继续开着那家门可罗雀的小饭铺，每个月勉强收支平衡。

“我是离家出走的，被我爸家暴之后，从机场逃了出来”  
他抽了口烟，缥缈的烟雾溢散在夜色中，火光莹莹下他的眸子闪闪发亮。有一就有二，他后来时常跟着索隆出来散步，走着走着天就黑了，他俩坐在田埂上一起抽烟。最便宜的大前门，会把乔巴呛得咳嗽。索隆以前不抽烟，但和这个寂寞到像要融进夜色里的男人在一起的时候，他也忍不住吸烟，让尼古丁充斥口腔——那样会让他觉得自己和那个男人稍微离近了点。  
“你看这里，是被我亲爹用烟头烫的”  
他掀开自己宽松的T恤，指着肚脐上那块红黑的圆疤，毫无波澜地解释。索隆不知为何就吻上了那个地方，他俩在空无一人的苞谷地旁滚作一团，刮人的玉米叶子划在皮肤上可不好受，但两个野兽般交欢的年轻人毫不在意，他们气喘吁吁、满头大汗，就是干着，在接吻间隙还能听见蛐蛐叽咕的叫声。  
那之后他俩就如王大娘所说，不要脸地搞上了。也没想瞒着其他人，不过是每天中午山治会去给劳作的男人送饭，看着他吃完再把脏碗带回家去。十月收割完乔巴出了疹子，大概是被学校宿舍里的床虱咬到过敏了，不得已回家养病。他潸然欲泣，全身上下都肿着，痒得半死偏偏不能去挠。  
“别抓，我给你涂药”  
乔巴习惯了山治口是心非的温柔，男人落在他身上的手指冰冷而轻柔，膏药凉丝丝地让人很是舒服。他好奇地盯着站在床前的绿发男人，思索为什么他一个月没回家山治就和隔壁邻居那么熟稔了。  
“如果我们和索隆一起过日子，你会觉得奇怪吗？”  
晚上他摸着乔巴的头发哄他睡觉，实在忍不住开口询问。  
“不啊，我看你和他一起很开心啊，你开心我就开心”  
山治心里一酸，搂住了小男孩暖烘烘的身体，他鼻间还有药膏刺鼻的气味。

他们开始搭伙过日子，风言风语传遍了小小的村子，山治默然不语地将那些流窜的八卦抛在脑后，却还是挡不住他们指指点点的话语。乔巴还小，他尚不明白那些戳着山治脊梁骨、让他身形佝偻的传言是什么意思，就被赶着回到了学校。  
“我们一起去省城吧”  
索隆第无数次和他提起，他还是偏执地摇了头。他知道自己和索隆惊世骇俗的恋爱大概是不容与此，但他觉得自己没错。他也不想离开了装满了和哲夫美好回忆的村子，在石榴花开时间给死去的哲夫和他名义上的妻子烧纸钱，带着乔巴去镇子上好好吃一顿。他有点像上学时偶然看到的《海上钢琴师》里的主角，穷尽一生都不想走下那条船。  
省城是什么样子的？离这里几百里的大城市，比镇子要繁华无数倍，像是他曾经童年生活过的异乡：五彩的霓虹落在奔忙的人身上，汽车喇叭震耳欲聋，滚滚人潮将人身不由己地裹挟……他还是喜欢这个宁静遥远的小村，留下的全是老人和姑娘，青壮男小伙子扛着蛇皮袋子去了省城，他们年轻的汗水在烟气中蒸发。  
山治知道索隆野心勃勃，他年富力强，也想去那浮华的城市一展宏图，他唯唯诺诺推推阻阻的举动不过是拉扯绿发男人一次次跌落到安逸的泥沼里。

所以某一天索隆走了，他欲言又止地背着自己的袋子，站在小院门口凝望着忙碌的山治。  
“客人你要吃些什么吗？”  
每一个字都是扎在心口的刀子，他还是艰涩地说了出来。  
“给俺来碗苞米粥吧”  
他们相对无言，热腾腾的粥飘着氤氲雾气。那是初冬的早上，世界还没醒来。  
“和俺一起去省城吧”  
金发男人点燃烟，沉静地摇了头，他们一刀两断了，索隆提着袋子往村外走去。  
乔巴那天下午回来了，漆黑一片的屋子里尼古丁味道呛鼻，他听见了山治吸鼻子的声音。  
“以后又只有我俩了”  
乔巴哭了，他被某种呼之欲出的悲戚感染，哭着扑进了山治怀里。

岁月滑过，石榴花开了一茬又一茬，乔巴抽条式的长高，却依然和过去一样羞怯胆小，他装着山治做的梅干菜炒肉去读镇上的中学。隔壁的屋子大门紧锁，院子里积满了腐坏的落叶。有一天山治像是终于忍受不了一样，拿着铲子翻过了低矮的栅栏，他铲了一夜，直到那些堆积的於黑被清除干净。  
他在睡眼朦胧时听见了锁链响动的声音，一阵熟悉到让人落泪的气味萦绕在屋子里。

“我回来了”  
“我如果现在告诉你我改主意了你会相信吗？”  
“……”  
衣锦还乡的年轻男人噫了口气，他本想说我回来就不会再出去了。  
“我改主意了，有你在的地方不就是家吗”

远处的乡村音乐家扯起破锣嗓子唱着，躺在被子里金发男人不自觉红了耳根。  
“二嬢~二嬢~你当我家婆娘不当~”  
“当欸！”

the end


End file.
